


In the Chair

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: I mean Aidens knocked out, M/M, so non-con i guess???, thats right right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easy part was getting him knocked out; the hard part was getting him in the car.<br/>The harder part was deciding what to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Chair

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like  
> my first kinda sexual thing and what not  
> so I hope it's not TO bad

T-Bone sat looking at the person he had beaten and taken.  
His name was Aiden Pearce, a very wanted person, people called him the vigilante, the Fox and a whole other bunch of set of names that he couldn’t even bother getting through to remember.  
With a scoff, T-Bone put down the blow torch and looked at Aiden, fixing the hat that sat upon his head.

Aiden had been knocked out since the drive here and after a few tests, T-Bone was pretty sure he wasn’t going to wake up soon.  
Hopefully he hadn’t miscalculated. 

A mild spark of curiosity had hit him, and T-Bone laughed under his breath, he had literally nothing to lose.

T-Bone pulled a seat next to the limp body and tipped Aiden’s hat off, letting it fall to the ground with a small ‘tuff’ sound.  
His bare hands ran across Aiden’s jawline, feeling the small amount of facial hair that Aiden had, a purple blotch slowly forming across Aiden’s jaw from where T-bone had punched him at the bar.  
Humming, he ran his fingers down Aiden’s neck, pressing down for a few seconds, over his Adam’s apple, feeling his pulse, the slow rhythmic beat of Aiden’s heart.  
T-Bone leaned in and pressed his lips against Aiden’s neck, inhaling the scent of blood, sweat, and cologne. 

And, god, if that wasn’t a good scent T-Bone had no Idea what could be.  
He licked his lips and nibbled on the skin of Aiden’s neck, letting his tongue press against it, unbuckling the strap of his trench coat, and then pulling the zipper down on Aiden’s zip-neck sweater.  
T-Bone let out an annoyed growl, finding a bullet proof vest under Aiden’s shirt.   
“How the fuck does he even begin to move like he does with all of this shit on”, T-Bone hissed as he unstrapped the vest and pushed it to Aiden’s shoulders.

He ran his hands along Aiden’s body; a 6 pack lightly etched on his stomach, crossed with multiple wounds, a couple of bruises forming after the few good hits T-Bone had gotten in.  
T-Bone slid off the seat and knelt down in front of his passed out, current plaything and ran a hand down the small line of hair on Aiden’s belly.  
His whole body hummed at his prize, a grin quickly forming on his face.  
T-bone let out a hum of approval and ran his hands across Aiden’s chest, and when he passed over one of Aiden’s nipples, he heard Aiden’s breath hitch.

A grin spread across T-Bone’s face and he licked his thumb and swirled it around the nub slowly, watching his ‘toy’ squirm and sigh in his sleep.  
T-Bone stood on his ankles now, spreading Aiden’s legs with his own body, T-Bone pressing his lips on Aiden’s chest.  
T-bone let his mouth roam, inhaling the musk happily as he let his tongue dart out to taste Aiden’s skin.  
Then he felt Aiden squirm under his touch, pleased by this T-bone licked one of Aiden’s nipples, pressing down and suckling as his hands found Aiden’s pants zipper.  
T-Bone stopped there, feeling Aiden’s movements become more erratic, telling him he was going to wake up, and soon.  
With an angry huff T-Bone quickly fixed Aiden’s clothes and placing the hat on the floor back to where it should be.  
Before T-Bone finished he pressed his lips against Aiden’s neck again, nibbling on the skin before suckling, leaving an evident hickey on the base of his neck.  
He finished quickly, lightly jogging to get himself a cold beer to bring down the obvious tenting in his pants.  
T-Bone came back in time with his need gone, quickly grabbing hos blow torch and going back to his project.  
Aiden soon after that opened his eyes, groaning at the pain on his chest, his head probably thumping from the alcohol.   
And the introduction began.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after my brother punched me in the nose


End file.
